


Born to Die

by shiqarakis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, female teen reader, jedi padawan reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiqarakis/pseuds/shiqarakis
Summary: (Bad Batch x Jedi Padawan Reader) PLATONICAfter the traumatic events of Order 66, former Padawan to Master Plo Koon, (Y/n) (L/n) has nowhere else to go but to hide. That is until she's found by Clone Force 99, or as they call themselves, the Bad Batch. Sharing her journey with the Batch, she slowly connects with them as she learns to trust in her future. (Y/n) may be lost, but she has the Bad Batch to help her discover what she is truly capable of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

" I swear I'm gonna beat you with the most explosive score yet!"  
"Keep telling yourself that, Wrecker," Crosshair teased in a monotone voice towards the much larger clone. Wrecker growls in annoyment at the teasing comment his sharpshooter brother made. He had yet to defeat Crosshair's latest target score.   
"I will and it'll happen, just wait!" Wrecker boasted loudly in the Havoc Marauder. Hunter chuckled at his brothers' competitive argument about target scores while Echo innocently watched the scene unfold before his eyes. 

The quarrel went on for a bit until Tech made an announcement, calling out to the others from the cockpit, sitting in the pilot's chair. He steered the ship into a landing position.   
"We'll be landing directly into Jedha City in a few minutes." Wrecker made his way over to the co-pilot's seat, 

"Wait, why are we coming here anyway, again?"   
"Citizens been reporting about someone suspicious walking around the city, they assume they're dangerous to confront so they need some assistance finding this person," Hunter answered, getting his gear ready. 

"Possibly a bounty hunter or pirate, perhaps?" Crosshair suggested considerately. "You may be right, Cross. It does add up to the description a bit," Tech agreed. When the Marauder landed, the Bad Batch exited the ship, their helmets held at their side.

"Keep an eye out for anything or anyone different," Hunter ordered as the group ventured out into the city of Jedha.

\---------------

Being off on your own wasn't easy, even after the execution of the Jedi. You felt it was close to safety hiding out in Jedha City, well not close enough. You couldn't really travel anywhere else at the moment since clones are still searching for Jedi survivors. You were screwed if they found you hiding out. Wandering around the streets of the city alone wasn't the greatest, not used to going on without Master Plo's guidance.

Walking throughout the slums, wearing a cloak to hide your identity from others, you spot five men in armor. You identified them quickly. Clones. You knew they were looking for you. You just knew. You watched as one of the clones talked to a shop owner. The owner running his fruit stand pointed towards you hesitantly with a quivering hand, causing the clones to look directly at your direction. They briskly made their way over to you in a stance that appears as if they're going to attack you. Scared, you hovered your hands over the two lightsabers secured at your waist. One of the clones pulled out a knife, vibroblade specifically, and told his men, 

"Stop them." 

The clones pulled out their blasters, aiming them at you. Panicking, your pulled out your lightsabers, igniting them. Blue and green beams of light from the saber hilts deflected the blaster shots they sent at you. You tried to make the run for it, however, the biggest clone grabbed you from the collar and slammed you onto the ground rather harshly. Trying to catch your breath from the unexpected knockout you were given, one clone took his helmet off and looked down at your exposed face with surprise shown in his eyes. 

"(Y/n)?"   
"...Echo...?"

You blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up, your mind feeling hazy after being slammed on the ground a little too rough. 

"You're awake, thank kriff." You tilted your head to see Echo seated next to you with a little worried look but smiled down at you nonetheless. 

"Echo..." you whispered. It's been so long since you saw him, ever since he supposedly died at the Citadel. Echo reached his hand out, holding on to yours lightly in comfort. 

"It's been a while, hasn't it...(y/n)?" You smiled, surprised but grateful to see him after a long time. You nodded, "It has...I miss you." Echo chuckled softly. 

"So, you're the Jedi that Echo is friends with, huh?" A new voice interrupted. You looked over to the corner of the room, seeing a clone with a bandana and a half skulled tattoo on his face. You grew a little suspicious of him, not trusting the clones a little much especially after Order 66 has happened. 

"I'm no Jedi," you stated directly. The clone moved towards the bed you were resting on. "The name's Hunter by the way." You decided to change the subject quickly, "Where am I?"

"You're in our ship, the Havoc Marauder. The rest of the squad are out there. We call ourselves the Bad Batch," Hunter explained. You nodded stiffly, "Nice to meet you." Echo spoke up, wanting to know what happened to you,

"(Y/n), what were you doing out there alone?" Your eyes teared up a bit, remembering the events of Order 66 that happened before your eyes. Your friends being gunned down by the clones you thought to trust. But you knew they had no choice but to follow orders as they're programmed to, right? You breathed in, shakily, "The clones...they started killing the Jedi. I was scared...all I could do was run and hide away." 

Echo held your hand tighter, hearing what you had witnessed. Hunter shook his head, "Not your fault, kid." You wiped the tears off your face, getting up from the bed.

"I need to go." You tried to make your way out the room, grabbing your lightsabers on the way until Hunter, unfortunately, put a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from going any further. "Slow down, kid. You're gonna have to stay with us for a while until it's safe out there." You looked up at him, "I have a name, you know." 

Hunter chuckled, "Sure, kid. Anyways..." You sighed at him for ignoring what you just said.

"You should get acquainted with the rest of the team since we got a while until our next mission." Hunter led you into the main area of the ship where the other members of the Bad Batch were doing whatever they do in their spare time. 

You came across Wrecker, the large clone who was weight-lifting a gonk droid while Crosshair sat at a nearby table inspecting his sniper rifle. Tech sat at the pilot's seat at the very front of the ship, typing away at his holopad. Wrecker placed the gonk droid down, recognizing your presence. 

"Hey! It's the tiny Jedi!" he exclaimed, catching Crosshair and Tech's attention towards you. Hunter placed a hand on your head, subtly teasing about your height. "This little Jedi here will be with us for a while so play nice."

Crosshair squinted his eyes as you, suspicious. "Just don't be annoying or else..." he said in a low, menacing tone. You gave him a concerned look, about to say something but a younger-looking clone interrupted, "

"Ignore him. My name is Tech! It's very nice to meet you..." You smiled sheepishly, "(Y/n)." Tech nodded happily, shaking your hand in greeting. He pointed at the grey-haired clone who attempted at intimidating you, "That's Crosshair," Tech shifted his finger over to the bigger clone, "And that's Wrecker. I assume that you already know Hunter and Echo." 

You nodded. Hunter walked past you to the front, Tech trailing behind him. You heard him ask, 

"How long 'till we get there, Tech?" 

"About twenty minutes until arrival, Sarge." Hunter shifted his attention to you, making his way towards you. "Hey, kid. Mind if you head back to your room for a bit? I need to discuss something with my team." You looked to your feet. You mumbled a 'sure' to him and made your way back to the room you were resting in earlier. Instead of fully entering the room, you peeked your head near the door entrance, listening in on their conversation. You couldn't help keep your curiosity to yourself. 

"What are we even going to do with her?" you heard Crosshair sneer. 

'We're just gonna keep her around for a while until we find somewhere safe to drop her off at," Hunter reasoned with the sniper. 

"Where exactly? There are not any known locations to take her," (Y/n) assumed was Tech's voice, "leftover clones and Imperials could kill her if she's caught or even worse.." You could hear Echo mutter an agreement. Crosshair sighed, "Still, we can't have her..." 

Not wanting to hear any more of their debate, you made your way onto the bed. Of course, they had to get rid of you some time. They already had enough on their hands. You just knew you would only end up only slowing them down or get them into major trouble for hiding a Padawan. 

"Sarge, her door hasn't been closed the whole time," you heard Crosshair suspect. Footsteps were heard and got louder as they got closer to your room's entrance. 

"Kid, how much of that did you hear?" You looked up, tears unable to stop spilling from your eyes. Hunter and Echo stood at the doorway, their eyes peering at your vulnerable form. 

"Everything..." you murmured. Echo sat next to you, looking directly into your eyes. "(Y/n), we didn't mean anything in what you interpreted. Right now, we need you around for a while until tensions in the galaxy with the Empire and such slow down. We don't want anything bad happening to you." You looked to Echo, then Hunter,

"So you won't toss me away like nothing...?" 

Hunter shook his head, "We would never do that, kid. If you're thinking that because of what Crosshair said, ignore him. He doesn't really seem to trust in new people he meets very easily. Just give him some time." You nodded, understanding. Echo wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you into a side hug.

"I would never let anything horrendous happen to you, you're like a little sister to me."

You hugged him back, smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3

"We've arrived!" Tech announced in a chirpy tone. The ship's rail opened slowly, exposing a sight of a small garden and a house to go with it. The Batch grabbed their helmets and gear, exiting the Marauder. You attached your lightsabers to your belt, following behind.

'Hey!" a random voice called out, catching your attention. A Togruta boy that came jogging out from the garden along with a younger girl, about 9 or 10 years old ran behind, catching up to him. Stopping right in front of the group, he gestured to them confidently,   
"You must've picked up my distress code if I am correct?"   
Hunter nodded, "What emergency do you have that could be so important for us to handle?" The boy nodded,   
"There's been a Rancor threatening to destroy my home. Not sure how it's on this planet but trust me, it's here. I was able to fend it off a few times, but I'm going to need actual help killing it. So, it might come back tonight."   
"We'll stay the night until it comes back. We can finish the Rancor off easily." Hunter smiled, "Name's Hunter, yours?"   
The boy greeted, "I'm Ashe and this," he revealed the little girl behind him, "is my little sister, Naya."  
Naya looked around shyly at the Bad Batch, intimidated by their size and serious faces, that is until she spotted you with your lightsaber hilts at your belt. Her face beamed with curiosity and calmness as she quickly made her way towards you, hugging your torso.   
"Jedi!" she exclaimed lightly with delight in her young voice. You looked down at her, confused about what to do.   
"I think she likes you already," Tech pointed out, awkwardly watching the little girl hug you.   
"Naya, let go of her," Ashe calmingly ordered his sister. Turning his attention back to Hunter, he pointed towards his home,  
"How 'bout you come inside and rest until tonight comes? You must be exhausted from your flight here."

  
As the Bad Batch rested in the sunroom of the house casually talking to each other, you decided to help Ashe make some tea for the team. Naya sat at the kitchen table, admiring you as if you were a real Jedi as she believed. 

"So, you're a real Jedi?"   
You shook your head, putting tea bags into the cups.   
"No. I was a Padawan to a Jedi Master but never a Jedi."   
There was a minute of silence after you spoke that sentence. You looked over to Ashe, seeing that he was eyeing you up and down. You furrowed your brows,   
"Why are you looking at me like that?"   
Ashe just chuckled, "I don't know. I just assumed that you would be uncomfortable in those clothes you're in."   
You looked down at your clothing, seeing it was all tattered and torn after being on your own for a while after the incident.   
"Oh."   
Ashe patted your shoulder, "Let me lend you some clothes to change into. Follow me."

You followed him into a large, empty room with only a nightstand and drawer occupying it. Ashe opened the drawer, pulling out a folded pile of clothing with a pair of small boots that could fit you. He handed them to you,  
"These used to be my older sister's clothing before she left, I'm sure they'll fit you." You retrieved the clothes from him gratefully, thinking of something.

"Do you have something sharp?"

"Where's (Y/n) at?" Tech asked his sergeant. Hunter shrugged, not knowing either. Wrecker groaned,   
"What did that boy do with the Tiny Jedi?!" 

"I'm right here, guys."

They shifted their gaze to you. You stood there awkwardly, arms crossed. They kept staring at you as if you turned into a loth cat or something. What could be so mesmorizing about a simple outfit you changed into? You sported a plain blue dress top, short sleeve jacket, and black boots. What was so special about it to get stared at? Or was it something else, you wondered. 

"You cut your hair," Crosshair bluntly stated, chewing at his toothpick. You nodded,  
"I was overdue for a haircut."   
Tech spoke up, "I think it looks very nice on you."   
You blushed slightly from the compliment. Wrecker patted your head, chuckling, "It suits you, Tiny!"  
You looked over at Hunter, who gave a stern look.   
"It's looks good, kid."   
He smiled.

  
A few hours passed, nightfall entering. The Bad Batch got themselves prepared, putting on their helmets as you were adjusting your lightsabers.  
"What're you preparing for?" You looked up to see Hunter peering down at you. You were unable to make out his expression when he has his helmet on.   
"I'm preparing to help you guys, "you stated as you brought your attention back to your lightsabers.   
"Nice try. You're staying here with Ashe and Echo. We don't need you to get hurt."  
You pouted, "But I'm very capable of handling myself against a Rancor." Hunter rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter. You're staying here whether you like it or not."   
You sighed in defeat, walking away.   
"Fine," you huffed.

You made your way over to Echo who smiled at you and Ashe, who was trying to comfort Naya from crying out of fear. 

"Naya, please stop crying. You'll be fine, I promise." Naya just kept crying. You decided to comfort her. You crouched in front of her, placing a hand on her soft cheek, wiping away a tear that fell from her eye,   
"Hey Naya...pretty scared, aren't you?" She only nodded, sniffling.   
"It's okay to be scared but you're gonna be okay. Those clone friends of mine will get rid of that scary creature and you'll be safe again."  
She looked into your eyes, and whimpered, "Y-you promise...?"  
You gave her a warm smile in comfort,  
"I promise." 

In the distance, a monstrous noise was heard, heavy sounds of footsteps followed. Hunter took out his blaster in one hand, a knife in the other. Calling out to the other Batch member's attention, "Prepare yourselves!"   
The squad pulled out their weapons, waiting for the Rancor to appear. After a couple of minutes, the Rancor came running out from within the trees. As it made its way quickly over to the Batch, Hunter ran towards it, holding out his knife, ready to stab it. Making about a foot away from it, he attempted to stab it in the arm, unfortunately, only made a small puncture on its rough skin. The Rancor slapped him away, sending Hunter away a few feet away from him. 

Tech and Crosshair tried to shoot at the Rancorm, but the blasts only seem to act as if they were small rocks being thrown. Even Wrecker's head-on charging didn't seem to work on the vicious creature. After 10 minutes of watching them trying to taking on the Rancor, you couldn't watch it anymore so you decided to take it down yourself.  
"Where are you going?" Echo called out to you.  
I'm gonna take down the Rancor, Echo," you replied as you made your way over to the creature. You ignited your blue and green sabers, making a high jump onto it's back, making sure you're keeping your balance on the not so still Rancor. 

Down below, the Batch looked up at you on the Rancor's back in surprise at the choice you made.   
"Tiny Jedi?!" Wrecker was shocked. Hunter just rubbed his temple disappointedly.  
"Goddammit, kid..." he muttered. 

Keeping your balance on the Rancor's back, you stabbed your lightsabers right into the area near the neck, and you slid down its back to drag the sabers right through it to slow it down. Reaching the ground, you got in front of its weakened state, stabbing the Rancor right into its chest, reaching the heart. Pulling the saber out, the Rancor fell slowly to its side, dead. The Batch watched you in silence, processing what you just did. 

Crosshair broke the silence,   
"What was she doing being put in the sidelines the whole time?"

Hunter made his way to you, taking his helmet off. He did not look so happy.   
"I thought I told you to not do anything and stay away, (y/n)."   
You looked down, "I know..."   
"Then why didn't you listen?" You were about to tear up but decided to keep your emotions in. You were not used to anyone being disappointed in you. Especially your master, Plo Koon. He was always calm and kind towards you when you made a mistake, always forgiving you and your actions.   
Hunter sighed, "Look, kid, I-"  
"Without her help, we would be struggling, even more, to take down the Rancor," Tech interjected and turned to you, smiling, "Thank you for the extra help, (y/n)."

Hunter raked a hand through his long hair,   
"Fine...I'll let this slide just this once. But next time. don't break any orders I give you, understood."  
"Understood..." 

Hunter made his way over to Ashe, shaking his hand.

"Thank you so much, is there any way I could repay you?" Ashe thanked.   
"Let us lay low here for a couple of days would be fine with me if that's acceptable?" Ashe nodded gleefully, "Of course! I'll go prepare a room for you guys!" 

"(Y/n)!!!" you heard a child-like voice call out your name. Turning to where it was coming from, you felt a light push with arms wrapped tightly around you. Looking down, you saw Naya hugging you. You hugged her back, patting her back lightly.   
"You saved the day, thank you so much! You really did promise," she giggled. You smiled down at her, "I would never break a promise."  
"You did a nice job tonight," you looked up, seeing Echo smiling at you. Naya stopped hugging you, allowing you to hug Echo.  
"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight gleamed onto your face, waking you up from your face, waking you up from your slumber. Looking around the room, noticing the other sleeping sacks around you empty. Grabbing your clothes, you entered the bathroom and got changed. After brushing your hair and refreshing yourself from sleep, you started walking around the house, looking for the others. 

"Echo..?" you called out, hopeful for a response. 

Nothing.

Standing in the kitchen, you tried calling out for someone again. 

"Ashe?" 

No response again. 

Wondering where the Batch went, you heard pieces of wood striking each other followed by little giggles and Wrecker....cheering? 

You opened the house's front door, coming across the Bad Batch sitting on the grass field, watching Ashe and Naya playfully fighting with wooden staffs. 

"Whoo! Go, tiny girl!" Wrecker cheered on the younger Togruta. You watched as Ashe fought his little sister. He was definitely going easy on her, you could tell. It was cute.

"I won!" Naya excitedly exclaimed, acknowledging her victory against her brother. Ashe smiled at her, proud of her win. You smiled, applauding her for winning. Your clapping brought her attention to you, her face lighting up at your sudden presence in the area. The Bad Batch noticed you too, greeting a 'good morning' or 'hello' to you. 

(Y/n)!!!" Naya ran over to you, wasting no time trying to run as fast as her little legs could take her. She held the wooden staff out to you, wanting you to take it from her possession. "You should go beat him up with your Jedi powers!" she giggled.

"Cmon, (Y/n)! Let's have one round together!" Ashe called out from across the field. You hesitantly looked down at the staff and back up towards him, 

"I don't think I should..." 

"Hey, kid!" Looking over to the Batch, Hunter nodded,

"Go beat that kid's ass." Crosshair smirked at what Hunter had told you. You smiled, taking the staff and thanking Naya for it. You made your way to Ashe, stopping about eight feet away from him, keeping fighting distance. He positioned himself, ready to make a move.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

You raised your brow, spinning the long piece of wood intricately. 

"Oh, please don't."

In a second, Ashe lunged towards you, swinging the wooden staff at you, hoping to catch you off guard. Easily dodging, you blocked his attacks with the staff. You clashed your staff with his again, instead, holding it there for a few seconds. You used a hint of the force to push him, Ashe falling onto his back but luckily he rolled to the side, avoiding your next hit. You and Ashe kept the tense duel going on for about a couple minutes or so. That is until you caught him off guard. He was about to swing at your torso but you bowed under the staff, hitting his abdomen to knock him down.

He lied on the ground, holding the area that you hit him at. You made your way over to him, pointing the staff at his neck,

"I win." 

He smiled at your confidence, reaching out for a hand. Helping him up, he chuckled,

"Wow, you're really good at this fighting stuff."

"Thank you. You as well, Ashe." You shook his hand in thanks for the duel. 

"Tiny Jedi beat him! Yes!" 

"Jedi beat up Ashy, haha!"

You and Ashe looked over to the source of voices, noticing Wrecker and Naya cheering you on as well as some of the Batch rooting for you quietly.

You giggled,

"How cute."

You spent the next couple days with the Batch, relaxing before hitting the skies again. You really enjoyed being at the house, especially hanging out with Ashe. You're not used to living your life outside the Jedi Temple and it felt so nice to be around someone your own age properly after a long while. The Togruta had such a safe type of energy around him, you could feel it in the Force. You also loved his sister like she was your own. Naya was always special in her own way. She has been asking you tons of questions about Jedi things ever since you came to their home. It felt warm to open up for yourself ever since being forced to leave the Order.

"Do you really have to leave?" Ashe whined. You nodded sadly but kept a smile to show him you're alright. 

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm so sorry about that. Apparently, these guys are on the move all the time I assume." Ashe gave a smile in understatement.

"I understand," he scratched the side of his neck nervously. He was then greeted by Hunter, who offered him a handshake.

"Hey, kid. Thanks for letting us stay for a bit. We're gonna have to take our leave now."

Ashe shook his head,

"Of course. Feel free to come here if you ever feel the need to lay low. You're always welcomed here with your squad." 

As Hunter kept talking with Ashe, you felt a tug on your hand. Looking down, you saw Naya with tears gleaming in her eyes,

"I-I don't want you to leave..." You crouched down, brushing off the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "Aw no... don't cry Naya." 

She looked at you with puppy dog eyes, hoping you would stay if she was able to manipulate you with that move. You smiled sadly at her, petting her small montrals on her head, 

"Naya...I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to leave. I don't have a choice. Let me tell you this, I'll come to visit whenever I get the chance to do so. How about that?"

Naya hesitantly looked at you, still with some tears in her eyes. She raised out her pinky finger,

"You promise..?"

You connected your pinky with hers,

"I promise."

A large hand was placed on top of your head, "We got to go now, kid." You looked up seeing Hunter looking down at you, his eyes telling you to go with him. You got up from your crouched position and followed behind him, the rest of the Batch already in the ship. 

"(Y/n), wait!" 

You stopped following Hunter to the ship and turned around. Ashe was jogging towards you, stopping in front of you for a minute. The Togruta then grabbed your face into his hands and pulled you in for a kiss. Looks like Ashe caught you off guard this time.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ashe blushed a little in embarrassment at what he just did. You giggled softly at how cute he was. 

Ashe smiled,

"I've been wanting to do that since a couple of days ago....see you later..?"

You nodded, 

"Of course." You both said your goodbyes as you made your way into the ship, the ramp closing behind you.

Hunter asked, 

"You got your first kiss?"

You chuckled,

"I guess you could say that."


	5. Chapter 5

You knew you wouldn't get any answer. But you kept trying anyway. You were meditating in your room, hoping to reach out to any passed Jedi, seeking guidance to help you out. You just assumed they were too stubborn to get back to you. Right?

Meditating for somewhat a few more minutes, cross-legged neatly on the floor, a knock came upon your door along with a voice. 

"Are you...sleeping?" Looking up, you saw Crosshair peering down at you cautiously at what you doing. 

"No, I was trying to reach out into the Force, hoping a Jedi would guide me."

Ignoring what you said, Crosshair pointed outside your door,

"Anyways, get yourself prepared. Hunter needs you."

"What for?"

"Just hurry up," he brushed off, leaving your room. 

Getting yourself prepared, you lead yourself out to the front of the ship where Hunter was chatting with Tech. You tapped on Hunter's armored shoulder, hoping to seek his attention. Gaining his attention towards you, you asked,

"Where are we?" 

"We're in Lothal right now. You and Crosshair are gonna help me pick up supplies and food," Hunter explained simply. You nodded, wondering how awkward it would be to have the sniper around you with no else around with the exception of the Sergeant. You just had a feeling that he doesn't like you. Hunter made his way over to the Marauder's opened ramp. 

"Let's get moving, you two," Hunter ordered, you and Crosshair following behind him quietly. 

Throughout the whole supply run, you and Crosshair haven't said a single word since you arrived in Lothal's small town. Hunter was able to pick up the supplies needed without any trouble caused. He's been quite aware of the silent treatment given from his company but just gave in wanting to know what was going on between you and Cross. Turning to face you both, he pointed out, 

"What's going on with you both? Why're you two so quiet during this whole trip here?" Hunter raised his brow, waiting for an answer to his demanding question. You nervously shrugged, 

"I just...didn't want to be a bother, that's all."

"You've always been one since the start..." Crosshair muttered in annoyance. You and Hunter looked over at him, not adjusting well to what he just stated. 

"Watch your mouth there, Cross..." as Hunter scolded the grey-haired clone for what he said, you started to zone out a little. Paying close attention to your surroundings, you felt a dark presence of the Force close by, bothering you. You felt it grow closer to you, becoming overwhelmed by the energy. Clutching your head, your senses being clouded by the darkness of the Force, you groaned lowly in discomfort. Hunter took notice of the slight pain you're enduring,

"Kid, are you okay?" he asked, bent to your eye level with a concerned expression. You looked up at him, frowning. 

"There's a dark presence in the Force, I..." you looked behind you, "I need to go find where it's coming from." 

Without hesitation, you took off the opposite direction, impatient about investigating what's going on. 

"Kid, wait!" Hunter called out but he was too late to get your attention. He sighed,

"Cross, take the supplies back to the ship. I'll go after her." Crosshair nodded, taking the box of supplies towards the direction where the ship was located. Hunter chased down after you.

He finally caught up to you, a little disoriented of your actions. 

"Don't run off like that again," he scolded you like a little kid disobeying a parent's rule, only to find out you ignored him, looking into a home's window. 

"What is it, kid?" You didn't say anything, only cautiously opening the door to the house, entering inside quietly. 

"There's someone in here..." you whispered to Hunter. He only nodded, following you in the house. The house was dimly lit, not able to see as much without any good lighting. 

"Help...me..." a female voice weakly called out for help, quivering in pain and fear. Going further into the home, you spotted a young woman laying on the floor, leaning against a bed as if trying to get back up. She was holding onto her pregnant stomach, which appeared to be bleeding. She was maybe about 8 months along in the pregnancy. You got onto your knees, looking into her injury. She silently cried, looking into your eyes for help,

"My...my baby...they..." 

"What happened?" 

The woman sobbed, "Someone came in here and used a blaster to hurt my child..."

You sighed, feeling sorry for the poor lady. An idea came to your mind. Resting your hand on her swollen belly, you closed your eyes in concentration. Focusing, you slowly channeled some of your life force into her unborn child kept in her womb. She looked at you were doing in shock and amazement, watching her wound healed under your hand. She looked at you as if you were a god. Completely healed, you removed your hand from her stomach, breathing in deeply from what you just performed. 

"Thank you," she smiled softly at you. You smiled back, getting up from the floor helping her up with you,

"Of course. Stay safe, miss." 

You made your way towards the door, Hunter asking along the way, 

"What did you do?"

You looked at his face briefly, I force-healed her. I need to find her attacker." After that, you left again. Hunter ran a hand through his hair, tired of having to chase after you. 

"Is she your daughter?" the woman that you healed asked the clone, cradling her unborn child protectively. Hunter's face construed into a confused look, unsure of how to answer the question.

"Oh, uh...yeah, she is," he agreed, not knowing what else to say. She nodded, 

"She's a sweet girl. Protect her." Hunter rubbed the nape of his neck, 

"I will. I should..probably go after her."

The woman chuckled, "Go."

Hunter nodded her a farewell, exiting her house. 

Searching through the streets of Lothal, he finally spotted you spying from around the corner of a building.

"There you are, (Y/n). Did you find anything?" 

You nodded, looking up towards a roof of a building opposite from the one you peeking around from. Hunter looked up the same direction as well. A figure was looking down at you both from the roof.

"Found him..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little short, so sorry :(

You looked up at the person on the roof, who just stares back down. They had a hood draped over their face, not revealing their identity. Gesturing your hand at Hunter, you told him,

"Cover the grounds in case he moves down here. I'll take the roof." Hunter sighed but obeyed what you told him to do. Looks like he'll be following orders this time. 

You jumped high, landing onto the roof on the opposite building the culprit was watching you from. You stared at him, waiting for his next move patiently. After a couple of minutes of waiting for the next move, he abruptly turned around, making the run for it. You made your way after him, calling out to Hunter, who was below the building you were on. 

"They're running away!"

"Got you, kid!" 

As Hunter was running on the grounds after the culprit, his comm buzzed off. A call from Tech back in the ship.

"Sarge, are you and (Y/n) coming back any time soon?" Tech asked. 

Hunter grunted, continuing to chase the attacker, "No, just stay with the ship until we get back. We got a situation to handle right now."

"Of course, Sarge," Tech understood, logging off the comms. 

Chasing the culprit past somewhat more than a few blocks, you foresaw what your target was going to do next. 

"He's gonna enter that building," you announced, pointing at the said building for the clone to follow into watching as the culprit jumped off the roof heading there. Hunter decided to enter the back of the building, turning the corner. Entering the building, he spotted the attacker running his direction. Noticing Hunter in his path, he attempted to escape back from where he entered only for you to enter, blocking him from escaping. 

In distraught from being caught in between you two, he pulled out his blasters frantically, shooting at you and Hunter. Hunter was able to dodge the blasts as you pulled out a lightsaber, the blue light deflecting the blasts. 

Hunter was able to blast him in the stomach twice, the culprit clutching in pain. You knocked him down, pinning him to the ground. You yanked his hood off to reveal his face, shown to be a man around his late 20s to early 30s. You threatened your lightsaber at his neck. You demanded him in anger,

"Why'd you do it? Why did you try to hurt an innocent woman and her baby? Why her?!" 

The man sputtered in fear from the saber dangerously close to his throat,

"I-I was hired to..!" 

Pulling your saber away, you asked him,

"Who hired you?" 

He only ended up choking for air, unable to breathe. His eyes slowly dimmed. 

You got off his now deceased body, clipping your lightsaber back on your belt. You quietly exited the building, Hunter behind you. He put a hand on your shoulder,

"Let's get back to the ship, kid." You nodded, making your way to the direction where the ship was located. 

Catching up to the ship's ramp, you greeted the other Bad Batch members as you came back. You sat at the conference table, exhausted after everything that just happened throughout the day. Hunter took a seat next to you, looking into your eyes kindly,

"Still wondering why, huh? We'll find out later, promise."

You shook your head, muttering,

"I already know why. The woman's child is force-sensitive."

As the Havoc Marauder took itself off into the air, a mysterious figure clad in all black watched within the distance. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Havoc Marauder made a quick return to Lothal's grass plains. Apparently, after a couple of minutes of launching the ship into the air, Tech just discovered that the motor decided to malfunction. After Tech announced that it would take him a couple of hours to fix, the rest of the team decided to have somewhat, a small picnic. 

Hunter and Echo set up the food that was picked up in the planet's small-town earlier, Wrecker picking up a piece of Jogan fruit.

"Yes! Jogan, my favorite!" he exclaimed in pure excitement, taking a large bite out of the fruit. Hunter and Crosshair had a mellow conversation between them as you and Echo reminisce some memories you shared about the 501st Legion.

"Hey (Y/n), remember when Fives put some itching powder in Rex's blacks while he was in the shower that one time?" 

You giggled, remembering that moment. "Of course! Rex was so angry, interrogating the whole squad, even me!"

As Echo took a small bite out of his Jogan fruit, you brought up,

"You weren't there but...on a mission on Umbara, Fives decided to disobey orders by teaching himself, Jesse, and the others on how to fly. He even lied to General Krell. A terrible liar at that too." 

Echo shook his head, "If I was there, I would've been over his head right away."

You laughed, smiling, "I know you would've, Echo."

You both missed Fives very much, him being closest to you and Echo. Fives, as well as Echo, were the first clones you ever connected with when Ahsoka introduced you to the 501st, aside from your Master's own commander, Wolffe. 

"Aww, come here!" Wrecker's booming voice broke you out of your thoughts. You saw Wrecker bent down towards the ground but you were unable to make out what he was doing since his large body was covering his activity. You looked over to Hunter, confused.

"What's he on about?"

Hunter shrugged, "He's trying to get that Loth cat he found."

Crosshair clicked his tongue in amusement and teased, "He's too big and scary to get that poor cat though."

You lifted your eyebrow in question and decided to make you way over to Wrecker, who was attempting to reach out to a snow-white Loth cat, but it just hissed and growled at him. You kneeled beside Wrecker,

"What're you trying to do, Wrecker?" The hulk of a clone groaned in annoyance, looking at the cat in desperation. His eyes glinted with brief disappointment. 

"I just want to pet the cat because it's so cute but it's being mean!" 

You giggled at his silly anger for the innocent cat, scooting a little closer to the Loth cat that was continuing its hissing fit. You reached your hand out to it, closing your eyes. Concentrating the force calmly and collectively on the creature to connect with it. The cat twitched its head for a few seconds, confused about the feeling of the force being ut upon it. It soon eased up to your calm energy, scurrying over to you, rubbing its head against your reached out hand in affection. The Loth cat made its way onto your lap, purring. 

Wrecker looked at you in awe and shock, processing what you just did in front of his own eyes. 

"How did you do that?!" 

Petting the cat, you looked at him and told him, "You can pet it too."

He thought about your offer but doubted it, "Uhh, I don't know if I should, what if I hurt it?" 

You placed your hand on his armored shoulder in reassurance,

"That won't happen, Wrecker. Trust me."

He scratched the back of his head, nervous. "Oh, okay." He slowly moved his large hand, hovering it over the Loth cat's head, which lifted its nose to his hand sniffing it carefully. After hesitation, he finally made the attempt to pet the cat's head, surprisingly gentle in contradiction to his size and strength. 

The edges of Wrecker's mouth pulled up into a smile, him being excited to see the cat give in to his gentle pets.

"It likes me now, haha!"

You felt happy for Wrecker for his achievement of connecting with the animal.

"Do you want to hold it?" you suggested. 

His eyes lit up at the offer. Holding the Loth cat into your arms, you asked, 

"Can you hold your arms out like you're going to hold a baby?"

Wrecker did as told and you carefully placed the cat in his arms. He carefully made sure the cat was comfortable, scratching its head gently. The cat cuddled into his armored chest, content with the warmth. 

Wrecker chuckled, proud of himself for being able to hold the cat without any harm. He decided to show Hunter and Crosshair his achievement with the cat.

"Look!" I got the cat to like me thanks to Tiny Jedi!" 

Hunter gave him a rather impressed look while Crosshair just rolled his eyes and stuck a toothpick into his mouth.

"Didn't know the kid would actually do that for him," Hunter said with low astonishment. 

"I definitely didn't," Crosshair scoffed to himself. 

It's been more than a couple hours and you started to worry about Tech. You obviously guessed that he would be exhausted from two hours of nonstop fixing of the ship. Deciding to check up on him, you walked into the entrance of the ship of the Marauder. Making your way to the cockpit, you saw Tech struggling to keep himself awake, trying to fix a panel near the pilot's chair. 

You sat in front of him, attempting at gaining his attention by making eye contact with him. Behind his goggles he always wears, his brown eyes had dark circles appearing under them.

"Tech...you should get some rest," you told him, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep his attention upon you. 

"No...I have to fix this right now..." he murmured tiredly, referencing the unfixed panel. He was about to grab a tool, but you snatched his wrist before he could get a hold of it. 

"Tech, go rest now," you whispered softly. 

"Not right now, it needs to get fixed so we can get moving." 

He tried to get his wrist out of your hold, instead ended up to only have you tighten your grip, "Hey, take a-"

"The team needs me to fix this! If I don't, I-" he stopped midsentence. 

You were taken aback a little by his sudden outburst, even he was slightly surprised by it too. He sighed,

"Sorry, I just..."

You could tell by the look in his eyes, that he so badly wanted to rest but was too afraid to admit it. You let go of his wrist,

"Tech, it's okay to take a break, you know. Go get some sleep, food to eat and I'll fix the panel for you."

Tech thought about it for a bit, but agreed,

"Thank you, (Y/n)." 

You nodded, helping him up and walk him to his assigned room. As soon as he locked himself inside his room for privacy, you head back to where the broken panel was. Rubbing your hands together hastily, you told yourself,

"Let's get started."

It only took you about 12 to 15 minutes to get the panel fixed, finding it easy to guide yourself through the process, thankful for your old friend, Ahsoka Tano for teaching you a few things about mechanics. Getting up from the cold floor, you grabbed a nearby rag, wiping the dirt and grease off your hands. Putting the tools away, you heard multiple heavy footsteps enter the ship,

"Hey (Y/n), I was wondering where you were," Echo greeted you. 

Hunter interrupted, "Where's Tech at?"

"He's in his room taking a rest, he really needs it," you responded, putting the toolbox away. 

Hunter understood, "Ah okay, well, let's get a move on," he said, making his way to the pilot's seat as Wrecker sat in the co-pilot's seat.

The Havoc Marauder picked itself off the grassy fields of Lothal and successfully launched into the galaxy. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight sexual reference near the end? I don't know how else to address it but it's only there for a brief moment so it does no harm.

"Why're we here?" you asked, not believing where the ship landed. 

"To have some fun! Haha!" Wrecker exclaimed, hopping out of the co-pilot seat and out of the ship. 

Hunter ruffled your short cut hair, 

"What he said. Loose up a bit, kid. Enjoy yourself for the night."

"Yeah, loosen up," Crosshair sneered only for you to hear in an attempt at annoying you. Catching up to Hunter, you brought up,

"What about Echo and Tech? Aren't they coming?" 

"They'll be fine. Echo said he'll keep an eye on the ship." 

Of all places Hunter had a choice to fly to, he just had to choose Coruscant's underworld. You thanked yourself mentally for leaving your lightsabers on the ship, knowing you didn't want to look suspicious or get caught.

Following the three clones into the underworld's dark city, you sighed in relief knowing there aren't any troopers scoping the area. You couldn't bring yourself to have a run-in with one, especially if it was a clone in the white armor. You wouldn't bear to see one that shares Wolffe's face. Or any other clone you were close with. 

Flashing lights of colors beamed onto your face, which you shade your eyes from the brightness. 

A nightclub? Seriously?

Entering the club, Wrecker and Crosshair went into the direction where a small bar was located as Hunter stopped in his tracks, turning to you. He pulled out a few credits, offering it to you. You hesitantly but kindly took it from his hand, looking up at him a little confused. 

"Buy yourself something to eat or something. When it's 12:00, come find me so we can leave. No underage drinking!" he added the last part, pointing at you as he walked away to follow after his brothers to the bar. 

You looked around the nightclub, spotting underworld citizens around you dancing to the music blaring, others getting drunk. You weren't used to this type of setting, the Jedi Order, especially Plo Koon sheltered you from these types of areas. You decided to make your way to the much quieter and less chaotic area of the club. Not knowing what to do, you sat at a small table and stool in pure silence. A waitress came up to you, which you only ordered water and a piece of bread.

After less than a few minutes, you got your order. You paid for the waitress and thanked her. Chewing on a piece of bread, you spotted a young woman, maybe a few years older than you, in casual dress attire, heading towards your table. You looked away quickly, hoping she would leave you alone. But no chance of that happening. She took the seat across from you, taking a piece of your bread, humming softly. Up close, you were able to make out her appearance even better. 

She had smooth, ginger hair with illuminating forest green eyes to match. Light freckles sprinkled over her olive skin. In your eyes, she was beautiful. 

"Hey there." Her surprisingly calm yet bold voice broke you out of your thoughts. 

"Ya know, you look a little young to be in a nightclub." She eyed you, waiting for an answer. 

"Well um, my uh, dad forced me to come here with him," you lied. She looked at you for a brief moment of silence, you were nervous that she caught you making up stuff. To lie was never the thing you learned, Master Plo always taught you to be honest, no matter what.

She chuckled at the visible embarrassment on your face, placing her hand on yours in comfort,

"I totally understand. My father did the same thing with me all the time when I was little." 

You were about to speak until she opened her mouth again, 

"Hey, so I was wondering...would you like to accompany me on a job?" she pulled out a bounty puck, "I have a bounty on this Rodian, you can join me to capture him if you want." 

You studied the hologram of a green Rodian, one of his blue eyes affected by a large scar on his face.

"Of course. As long as I am able to return back here by 12:00?" 

The ginger smiled, getting up from her seat.

"Alrighty! The job shouldn't take too long. Let's get going!"

As you both made your way to the nightclub's doors, she asked you,

"Didn't catch your name by the way, what is it?"

"(Y/n)," you stated.

"(Y/n), huh?" she pondered, "My name's Malaya, Mal for short."

Malaya got on a speeder, you hop on it too from behind her. You took a quick glance at a large clock on a nearby building across from the club. 

'9:30' it read.

Holding your arms around Mal's waist, she started the speeder which made its way forward. It felt nice and relaxing, the breeze blowing against your face and brushing through your hair.

Reaching the darker slums of Coruscant's underworld, you and Mal got off the speeder and entered the dark alleyway. 

Keeping an eye out in the darkness, Mal ordered, "It was said that he was spotted here so keep a lookout," you complied, following behind her quietly.

As you looked around carefully, your sight caught a few rats and other creatures that dwelled in the slums. The sound of a trash bin falling to the ground interrupted your lookout. Ahead of you, there was a shadowed figure, a rather skinny one. It appeared to be aiming something in its hands at you. 

A blaster shot rung, the echoes of the slums capturing it. Luckily, the red shot was off by two feet away from both of you. 

"That's him!" Mal announced. The assumed bounty made the run for it, turning his direction towards the left of the alley. You and Mal chased your way after him. Luckily, since you have the force, you were able to sense where he was heading next. You decided to split up from Malaya and took a detour right to reach him quickly.

Making your way down the detour carefully, you felt his life force closer to you. Hearing his pattering footsteps come even closer, you whipped yourself in front of him, punching the Rodian in the gut. He doubled over in pain, attempting at raising his blaster at your face. 

Unexpected, a blaster fire went off.

The Rodian's hand was shot, disabling him from the usage of his blaster. You looked up to see Mal running to you, her blaster pointed at the bounty. 

"Wow, you cut no slack getting things done, huh?" Malaya asked, impressed. You shrugged, helping the Rodian onto his feet,

"I'm just used to working fast."

Mal pulled out handcuffs, restraining them on the Rodian's wrists.

"You're coming with us, I need my pay."

Back at the nightclub, as Malaya met with her contractor to trade the bounty, you checked the time once more.

The clock read, '11:09.'

'Still, an hour left,' you thought.

Sitting at the same table you were at earlier, you saw Malaya return with a large tray of food. She place it on the table, offering you some food to eat. 

"Got us some dinner since you still have an hour left before you go back to your father."

Giving her a kind smile, you thanked her.

Throughout the hour, the both of you were able to talk about some experiences you'd never forget. Laughs and agreements were shared between you and the red-head. You've never felt so connected with anyone like this besides Ashe, especially since Fives' death and Ahsoka's leave from the Order. 

By the time the clock hit 12;00, you were sad that to say your farewell. But you were grateful to open up to someone after a while. 

"It was nice working with you," she said, reaching into her satchel, pulling out a small bag and put it in your hand, "Credits. For helping me with the bounty."

You tucked it into your belt pocket, "Thank you."

She pat your shoulder, "No worries. You're very mature and skillful, kid. Hopefully we meet again."

You gave a kurt nod, "Hopefully."

"See you later, (Y/n)." 

Malaya watched you make your leave from her. Once you were away from her at a safe distance, she put her wrist comm up to her mouth, quietly stated,

"Hey. I found the Jedi."

"Have you seen a man? Tall, red bandana, half skull tattoo on his face?" 

The bartender pointed at a door on the opposite side of the club. You thanked him, making your way to where he pointed. You already knew Wrecker and Crosshair were back at the ship, so you made your way to go collect Hunter. 

You took notice of a couple exiting one of the room until then you realized that these were private rooms for couples to...you get the idea. However, it was already 12:00, so you wasted no time to get the clone.

Without thinking, you opened the door to the view of a couple laying in a bed. Hunter was shirtless, out of his armor, arm around a blossom pink Twi'lek woman laying on his chest. Luckily, a blanket covered their lower halves. 

"Hunter, we need to go now," you bluntly stated, not wasting time. 

The said clone groaned, rubbing his eyes, "Dammit, kid," he muttered under his breath. "Leave the room so I can get ready."

You waited patiently outside the room as told by the Seargant. A few minutes passed and the door finally opened, the Twi'lek walking out first, Hunter behind her. The Twi'lek noticed you. Smiling at you and looking back up at Hunter,

"Is this your sister?" she asked, her accent quite visible to your ears.

Hunter tied his bandana on, sweeping a hand through his tangled hair,

"Uh yeah. She can get annoying sometimes." You gave him an annoyed side eye at that statement.

"She's so cute!" the Twi'lek fawned over you, pinching your cheeks. 

"Yeah, sure she is," Hunter brushed off, not completing agreeing with what she said.

"Thanks for the great night, sweetheart," Hunter thanked her, giving the pink Twi'lek a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course!" 

You and Hunter watched her skip away. After a few, you broke the silence that was starting to build up, 

"Really? A one-night stand?"

Hunter sighed, "Yeah, and what of it? What did you even do this entire time?"

You pulled out the small bag from your pocket,

"I got us some credits." Hunter's eyes shown a bit with a glimpse of doubt,

"Oh kriff, kid. Don't tell me you-"

"It was from a bounty."

"Thank the maker."


	9. Chapter 9

All you saw around you was darkness. Walking in a pitch black room with no ends, you searched for a single hint of why're you're there. 

"Hello?" you called out, waiting for an answer, anything to help you really. Only the echo of your voice bouncing throughout the dark area of nothing. Who did expect to answer back to you? Death himself?

You walked around even more, hoping to get somewhere. As you searched your way through, you heard a sharp buzz of a lightsaber from behind you. Turning quickly, you were met with a burning red, double saber blade, dangerously close to your neck. 

"Who are you?" you growled at the mysterious figure wielding the saber. You couldn't make out their identity, their black helmet hiding their face.

"You'll find out soon," their helmet hid their voice real well behind the modulator, but you were able to make out that it was a woman under it. 

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you."

She swung her lightsaber at your torso but before it could supposedly hit you, you woke up abruptly, sweat bead along your forehead. You looked at your shaky hands and then around the room. You made yourself aware that you were in the Havoc Marauder, out of danger. 

'Thank kriff, it's only a dream,' you thought. Or was it an actual force vision?

You navigated yourself to the sink in your small room. Turning it on, you splashed some water onto your face, checking on the mirror to make sure you didn't look all tired from the antsy sleep you've gotten. 

Grabbing your lightsabers from the nightsand, you latched them onto your belt. Making your way out of your cramped room, you heard a couple wolf whistles from the main hangar. When you reached that certain room, you saw the clones except Tech surrounded by playing old holovids of...Padme? You wondered how Anakin would've reacted to this.

"What's happening here?" your voice was mellow with a hint of embarrassment in it from asking. Echo looked away embarrassed of being caught eyeing the Senator and Crosshair glared at you like you just ruined the best moment of his life. 

"Oh, we're just checking out our favorite Senator of Naboo," Hunter responded smugly, keeping his eye on the holovid. 

"Yeah? She's pretty hot, she makes my heart go boom !!" Wrecker added with enthusiasm, blushing a bit. 

You rolled your eyes, deciding to go to the quiet cockpit, where Tech looked bored all while taking charge of flying the ship. You took a seat in the large, empty co-pilot chair next to him. Still quiet, your presence probably or probably not known by the smart clone, you broke the silence, 

"Where we heading?" 

Tech takes a quick glance at you, a little surprised that you actually wanted to hit a conversation with him.

"Oh, um. We're few hours away Takodana. There's expired Separatist plans in an old, guarded building in the forests."

Wait, there's still a Separatist post still up? I thought they were all destroyed after the war ended."

Tech pointed his finger up in a 'matter of fact' manner,

"Supposedly, this one is the last still standing."

"Hey kid, you got a call from someone," 

Hunter's voice called in, you able to feel his presence enter the cockpit and circling in behind your seat. You looked up at him, confused. Who would want to call you?

"Who is it from?" 

Hunter handed you a holo callpad, you taking it from him curiously.

"Go see who it is yourself," he answered, giving you a wink.

Getting up from your seat, you squeezed past Hunter, making your way quickly to your room, curious of who it was. Once you had privacy in your room, you placed the holo callpad on the ground, turning it on. 

A live hologram of a familiar Togruta boy appeared.

"Ashe, it's you," you greeted, astonished but pleased to see his face again.

Ashe chuckled, "Of course it's me. Hunter was nice enough to let me call you anytime I wanted. I owe him one for that."

"How's Naya doing?" you asked, wanting to know if the young girl was well.

"She's doing pretty well. She wouldn't stop asking me when you would visit again. I've also been wondering too if you didn't mind visiting again?" 

"Well..." 

Ashe gave you his best puppy dog eyes, hoping it would work on you. You sighed, finding yourself give in to it so easily.

"Right now, we have a mission to get to but maybe we can come over after the job comes out successful?" you suggested, shrugging your shoulders.

"Sounds good to me! Stay safe for me, okay? And for Naya too," he reached his hand out for yours even though he was only a hologram, unable to physically have contact with you. Reaching out back to him, your small hand going through his holographic one, you confided,

"Of course I will. Hopefully this goes well."

A knock came upon your door interrupting your interaction with the Togruta. 

"I have to go now, I suppose. See you later?"

Ashe gave you an eye of aspiration and kindness,

"See you later, (Y/n)."


	10. Chapter 10

The Havoc Marauder docked itself in the closed forest area where trees were clustered, allowing the ship to be hidden from any enemies. 

Making their way out of the ship , you followed the Bad Batch through the greens of the forest of Takodana. Following a somewhat noticeable trail, you were able to sense some life forms surrounding a well kept building. The existence of the building was a bit off. 

Further into where the trail leads, you heard a moan of pain. The group stopped in their tracks, surrounding their Sergeant, who was on his knees, clutching his head in pain. You rushed to his side, you and Crosshair helped him over to a nearby tree, Hunter leaning his back to the tree's trunk, wincing from the ongoing pain. 

"Hunter, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Sensory...overload," he groaned out from the pain. 

Crosshair interrupted, "It's his mutation. Happens sometimes but not like you would know that." 

You glared at the sniper. Why'd he always have to be rude to you? 

Hunter attempted to pick himself up from the ground, 

"The magnetic field is very strong. Tech, Wrecker, (Y/n), you three go down there and take the field down...Echo, Cross and I will follow in after."

Tech, Wrecker and you hid behind a couple of tress, figuring out how to enter the secured building. There were over five stormtroopers guarding the entrance, making it a little hard to slip in without getting caught.

"When will I get to blow something up , argh!" Wrecker complained, arms crossed.

"Maybe later but not now, Wrecker," Tech implied, a little annoyed. 

Tech turned his attention to you, "How should we get through them?"

You quirked an eyebrow at him, "I thought you were the smart one, Tech," looking over to the troopers at the building, your eyes lit up.

"I have an idea?"

You made your way over to the troopers, Tech was about to stop you but didn't while Wrecker watched astonished about your bravery.

Gaining the trooper's attention, they pointed their blasters at you, 

"Hey! Stop right there!"

You raised your hands up in reaction,

"Wait, don't shoot. I surrender." 

The stormtroopers kept their blasters pointed at you, enemy in closer to you. As they were about to put their hands into restraining cuffs, you unexpectedly pushed them to the the ground with the Force. They picked themselves up, firing blasts at you but you deflected them with your lightsabers. The blasts hit back at them, aiming for their chests, taking them down within seconds. A stormtrooper snuck behind you but you were able to react quickly before you could. 

You checked your surroundings, looking for any more troopers in the area. 

Once you approved it was clear, you looked over to Tech and Wrecker who was still behind the trees, a thumbs up. They showed themselves out from the trees, making their way to the building. As soon as Tech reached the door, he started working on the door panel. 

"Tiny Jedi really can handle herself!" Wrecker laughed, patting your back a little too hard, almost knocking you to the ground. 

"I'm not a Je-"

"And it's open!" Tech interrupted you, perking up from his slouch. 

You and the two clones entered the empty building, you ordered,

"We need to find the control room to turn off the magnetic field. Where could it be?"

Tech looked at his datapad,

"It's upstairs on the ninth floor. We'll take an elevator."

Tech led you and Wrecker to the nearest elevator and entered it. In the elevator, Wrecker groaned,

"Ugh kriff! I hate this thing!"

You could read his obvious nervousness even if he his helmet on.

"Wrecker, what's wrong?"

He looked down in embarrassment, "It's...It's nothing!"

"Wrecker is afraid of heights," Tech exposed, his eyes giving Wrecker a smug look. 

"Tech!" Wrecker whined, embarrassed even more. 

You giggled quietly at how cute Wrecker was. Putting a hand on his large arm, you comfort him,

"It's okay if you're scared of heights. Everyone is afraid of something."

Wrecker grabbed a light hold of you small hand in his large one delicately, relieved that you didn't make fun of him for his fear he thought was ridiculous. 

"What are you scared of, Tiny Jedi?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

The elevator finally stopped at the ninth floor. As the doors opened, the attention of many stormtroopers were on you. Before you or Tech could even react, Wrecker charged his way towards, making a battle cry. The troopers raised their blasters but got knocked down by the large clone. Tech blasted the remaining as you used your sabers, finishing them off quickly. 

Tech started pressing buttons on the control table, making sure it's the correct code. 

"The magnetic field should be broken down now, Sarge," he spoked into his comm, notifying Hunter.

"Got that, Tech. We'll be coming in now," Hunter's voice went through.

Tech moved his attention to you, leading his way to an opening that leads to an open hallway. Making your way down the hallway, you had a light feeling of dark energy of the Force trying to grain your attention. You stopped following behind Tech and Wrecker, and without thinking, decided to go after it.

Running through the halls, the Force brought you to an empty dock with a large window that shown the large forest of Takodana. Ahead of you, you found a holo table with a little flashing light, indicating the disc where the expired Imperial plans are. You made your way over to it but an ominous voice stopped your attention from it.

"About time I finally get to see you again, (Y/n)."

Seeing a dark figure revealing itself, you pulled out your lightsabers, igniting them with hesitation. 

"You know me?"

The figure circled you, you able to recognize it was the mysterious person from your vision. The Inquisitor took out her round-like lightsaber, two red beams emitting from it. 

"I was your friend in the Order," she lifted her helmet piece that hid her face, revealing her yellow Sith eyes, "Remember me now?"

Your eyes widen, slowly realizing who it is.

"Barriss?"

"Where's (Y/n)?" Echo asked, noticing you weren't there at the regroup.

Tech looked behind him, Wrecker mimicking his action. Tech internally cursed himself, regret not keeping a close eye on you. 

Wrecker shrugged, "Uh, I don't know. I swear she was right behind us!"

Crosshair facepalmed in disappointment, 

"Let's just find that little..."

The Batch made their way in search for you, Hunter telling himself,

"What're you up to, kid?" 


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought you were killed during the execution but here you are. Alive and well."

Barriss kept circling you, you cautiously kept an eye on her next move. You adjusted your lightsabers a few times, ready to make a move if needed. Silently looking around the room for an exit in case with your peripheral vision without getting caught, you asked,

"What happened to you, Barriss? Why?"

The Mirialan just chuckled, 

"(Y/n), the Jedi Order was corrupt but the Empire, they actually have a purpose. For me. For you. For the galaxy." 

You squinted your eyes, suspicious of her behavior,

"I don't believe you. The Order was filled with peacekeepers, not corruption. The Empire has brainwashed you to believe that, Barriss." 

"You're the one who's brainwashed, (Y/n)! Haven't you realized that? The Order was making you into their soldier, their slave. You have to see that!" Barriss spat, annoyance and anger in her tone.

"No," you murmured, not wanting to fall for what she was saying.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to make you see it for yourself." 

With no second wasted, she swung her double bladed saber aggressively at you, but you were able to block it with yours. She kept swinging it at you, causing you to walk backwards to keep your momentum until your back hits the wall, not allowing you to have an open area to escape. Barriss pushed her saber towards your neck, you tried to keep it away from you with your two sabers. Her anger and strength was strong compared to you as you struggled a little to keep her saber away from touching you.

You arms start to grow weak from the strong hold, about to give up until you heard someone call out to you.

"(Y/n)!" 

You looked over the room entrance, spotting Echo and Tech running in. All while trying to keep your strength up against Barriss, you yelled to them,

"The Imperials plans should be in that holotable! Hurry!" 

Tech gave a thumbs up in understanding, "We got it!" 

You looked back at Barriss, her nose scrunched up in frustration, 

"I thought the clones betrayed you. How?!" 

You smiled, "Not them." 

You kicked her stomach hard, sending her off you and to the ground roughly. She looked at you agitated, her unusual yellow eyes piercing. You've never seen her with those eyes ever. And it scared you. The anger, hatred and the denial shone in her eyes. You've never seen this in her until now. 

She got up with ease and launched at you again. You swung your sabers back at her, blocking her attacks at even a faster pace than before. Stressed, you both reached a hand out at the same time, pushing the force against one another. You were strained by the strength of the force she landed on you. You wanted to let go but you couldn't. 

"Kid, watch out!" 

You looked over to see Hunter aiming his blaster at Barriss. You dropped to the ground instantly, rolling away from her allowing Hunter to make a shot without hurting you. 

Hunter then shot her in the arm, causing her to wince in pain, holding it where the injury was located. She growled at him in irritation. Not wanting to waste any time, she threw her lightsaber at him, directing at his head. The double blade spun so fast it was just a blur. 

Hunter's brow sweat, knowing he wouldn't been able to move out of the way in time. He closed his eyes, waiting. 

But nothing hit him. 

He peeked his eyes open. Hunter thought he'd meet his end but instead it was you. You stood in front of him, your lightsabers deflected Bariss', causing it to get stuck into the wall nearby. Hunter gave a relieved sigh, looking down at you,

"Thanks, kid." 

You nodded, "Of course. Watch out next time."

Unexpectedly, the pull of the Force dragged you away from Hunter, taking you back to Barriss. She knee kicked you hard to the ground. Using the force to take her saber back from the wall, she stood over you. She attempted to hit you in the face but you were lucky enough to block it with your green saber. She was for stronger than you at the moment, so you tried your best at using most of your Force energy to push her away but you slowly grew exhausted. 

"(Y/n), if you were to just listen to-agh!" Barriss found herself being picked up by the collar of her uniform by an unexpected appearance from Wrecker.

"Stay away from our Jedi!" he threw her out the window, causing the glass to break with no consequence. All you could hear from the outside was Barriss' scream, which faded as she fell all the way to the ground. 

Hunter looked out the broken window, checking up on the Inquisitor.

"She's seems to still be alive. Let's leave before she calls reinforcements. Tech, do you have the plans?" 

Tech nodded, placing the information chip into his belt pocket. 

"Kid, you doing okay-" Hunter then noticed Wrecker holding you in bridal style. You were in his arms, your head cuddled into his chest plate, out cold. Echo stood by the both of you, holding your lightsabers,

"She must be exhausted from using excessive Force. We should get going now."

Hunter approved, speaking into his comm, "Cross, get the ship ready."

Barriss groaned in pain from the fall. Getting up, she watched the Bad Batch's ship fly off the planet as she pulled out a hologram of an officer working for the Empire,

"Set a bounty on (Y/n) (L/n), a Jedi. I want her alive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the best at writing stories, so please bear with me. I've had this story idea stuck in my head for a while, so I'm writing it on this website :)


End file.
